Sin Memoria
by Ken Rin
Summary: "Estoy segura que abrirás tus ojos de nuevo…nos contaras lo que paso y lo que sentiste, viviendo juntos la vida en un futuro…pero hasta que eso pase solo podemos ver como el tiempo pasa entre el viento viviendo las memorias del pasado aquí en el presente que nos rodea recuerda amigo mío. Esperamos que despiertes- Haruna"
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es un Fanfic que se me ha ocurrido hace tiempo.

Espero que les guste y que comenten!

Nota: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a Leven 5

* * *

_"Estoy segura que abrirás tus ojos de nuevo…nos contaras lo que paso y lo que sentiste, viviendo juntos la vida en un futuro…pero hasta que eso pase solo podemos ver como el tiempo pasa entre el viento viviendo las memorias del pasado aquí en el presente que nos rodea recuerda amigo mío. _

_Esperamos que despiertes- Haruna"_

* * *

**|||Varios Meses Atrás|||**

Por las calles de Inazuma dos chicos caminaban después de una gran jornada escolar y un fuerte entrenamiento. Un chico peli azul de ojos rojizos paro su paso al pasar por una tienda, pocas que abiertas a esa hora del día. Su acompañante, un chico de pelo marrón con banda en la cabeza y ojos marrones al ver que paro se acercó viendo el objeto que le había quitado la atención de su amigo. Un bello capullo en medio de una mesa al frente de la vitrina fue ese objeto.

-Endou ¿podemos parar aquí un minuto? –pregunto sin quitarle la atención a dicho objeto.

-Claro… pero… ¿Qué tiene de especial eso? –pregunto mirando como la dueña le sonreía a su amigo al verle parado al otro lado de la vitrina, se acerco a la mesa donde estaba dichoso objeto y con una pequeña llave al parecer el empezó a dar vuelta mientras la fuerte campanada anunciando las 6:00 de la tarde sonaba.

El capullo se fue abriendo con cuidado mientras los pétalos se convertían en un traje para una muñeca de una bailarina, la muñeca se movía con cuidado mientras entonaba una hermosa melodía. Los dos chicos al estar detrás del vidrio no la escuchaban pero el peli azul la tatareaba con cuidado y con una sonrisa, al parecer ya la había visto bailar y se sabia la letra. Poco a poco la muñeca fue alentando su paso mientras volvía a su posición inicial como capullo sin antes después el baile hacer una reverencia.

La vendedora sonrió al ver como el peli azul le agradecía y esta solo rio un poco para llevarse la pequeña muñeca en brazos y empezar a cerrar su local.

-Al parecer te conoce -dijo al ver que el chico solo despegaba su mirada de la vitrina y enfocaba nuevamente su vista en el.

-Si, ella cierra a las 6 y un día venia pasado y me dio curiosidad entre y vi como la muñeca bailaba –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar cerca de Endou –se me hizo costumbre verla todos los días, sino es ahora por la mañana… esa canción es preciosa.

-Yo no la oí –dijo sonriendo lo mas grande que pudo mirando a su amigo –pero me gusto como sonó como la cantabas –la cara del peli azul se puso roja hasta las orejas, Endou podía jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del corredor pero recibió tremendo golpe ¿Qué lo provocó? El bulto de Kazemaru.

-E-eres u-un IDIOTA -le dijo para seguir caminado mientras el peli marrón se quedaba sorprendido sobando su cabeza.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba – decía alguien detrás del peli marrón –hola Endou ku.

-Ah hola Aki –saludo a la chica con una sonrisa parándose del suelo – esta vez si que esta molesto.

-Creo que se calmara, son amigos ¿no? Los amigos en algún momento tendrán peleas-decía la chica sonriendo mientras miraba hacia delante donde caminaba el peli azul –ya se! Cómprale algo, un regalo como obsequio de tus disculpas.

-¿Un regalo? –se pregunto pensando mientras veía hacia tras y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios –ya se que será.

-Uhn debe de ser bueno para que des esa sonrisa Endou ku –dijo la chica para pararse en el cruce –aquí nos separamos.

-Gracias Aki –dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego despedirse de la mano de la chica, siguió caminando, vaya que el peli azul se les había adelantado mucho, pero al alcanzarlo pudo notar que no lo alcanzo sino que el peli azul se había quedado esperándolo, su cuerpo era alumbrado por la luz del poste de donde estaba recostado, en sus manos habían dos botellas y entre sus piernas en el piso su bulto –kaze….

-Ah –la cabeza del peli azul se subió de momento mirando al chico con una sonrisa extendiéndole la botella cuando estuvo cerca –te tardaste ¿ayudaste a una tortuga a cruzar o algo así?

-Me encontré con alguien –dijo sonriendo un poco para coger la botella –gracias.

-No ahí de que –susurro con una sonrisa cogiendo su bulto del suelo y nuevamente colgárselo del hombro – vamos ya es de noche y tu madre se preocupara mucho –la risa de los dos no se iso esperar mientras llegaban al lugar donde se separaban siempre –adiós Endou.

-Hasta mañana Kazemaru -dijo con energía, Kazemaru cogió para la izquierda, su calle subía como una loma y la Endou bajaba, siempre se encontraban todas las mañanas y por las tardes aquí se despedían. Hoy no era excepción, ya se despedían acabando el día.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a Leven 5

* * *

_"Las personas pensamos que sabemos de otros, de sus sentimientos, de sus amarguras, son patrañas, nadie sabe lo que otros piensan, no sabíamos que pasaría, dimos falsas ilusiones creamos una película en nuestras cabezas que al final no tuvo el final feliz que imaginábamos, dañamos tu presente y puede ser que tu futuro._

___Algún día me perdonare por esto? –Someoka_

* * *

||Al día siguiente||

A la mañana siguiente Kazemaru bajo la pequeña colina con una sonrisa mientras buscaba a su amigo con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

Hoy se tardara –se dijo a si mismo poniendo su bulto en el suelo y recostándose de la pared y luego coger su celular –son las 7:00 tenemos tiempo

La espera de Kazemaru se hizo larga 7:15 y nada, 7:20 Kaze acariciaba a un pequeño gatito que se le había quedado mirando, 7:30 el desespero se notaba en su rostro, cogido el teléfono y envió a su amigo la pregunta:

-¿Dónde estás?- un retraso de una media hora le pasaba a cualquiera y mas al despistado de Endou, su teléfono suena rápido en contestar ¿no?

-donde más estaría, esperándote - contesto el capitán ¿sus ojos leían bien? Su vista se alzó y dio varios pasos hasta llegar al terminar de la calle pero ni señal del capitán, su teléfono suena de nuevo, -¿no vienes?

-¿Dónde carajos estas que no te veo?- el enojo se ocultaba de las personas que pasaban a su lado, la contestación de su capitán no se izo esperar

-donde mas….en la escuela sentado esperando a que vengas – una risita escapo de los labios del peli azul mientras en su teléfono buscaba el numero de su capitán. Sin percatarse de dos cabezas personas muy conocida a la lejanía.

En la escuela Endou miraba por la ventana y luego su teléfono, se le había adelantado a su amigo y ahora al parecer este le estaba buscando. Kidou y Gouenji junto a Hiroto y Midorikawa se le acercaron sentándose en sus asientos y extrañados por la ausencia del peli azul preguntaron y que su capitán hubiera llegado temprano.

¿Dónde esta Kazemaru, Endou? –pregunto Kidou extrañado mirando como el peli marrón suspiraba

No lo se –dijo mirando como su teléfono sonaba –ha es Kaze –sin pensarlo contesto pero lo puso en alta voz

¿QUE CARAJOS TE PASA ENDOU MAMORU? –grito un muy pero muy enfadado Kazemaru, los estudiantes que habían en el salón miraron a Endou al igual que los cuatro chicos y un Endou con puntitos como ojos miraba su teléfono con miedo

Mientras tanto con Kaze todos a su alrededor miraban con miedo al peli azulado por dos cosas. 1: este estaba rojo de ira y vergüenza. 2: su insulto había resonado por toda la calle hasta los carros que pasaban pararon. – LA PALABRA AVISAR ¿NO ESTA EN TU VOCABULARIO? LLEVO MAS DE MEDIA HORA ESPERANDO EN EL CRUZE PERO NO, NO TUBISTE LA DIGNIDAD DE AVISAR QUE TE ADELANTARIAS

D-disculpa Kazemaru… se me paso eso ¿me perdonas si? –decía asustadísimo, el sabía muy bien que su amigo daba mucho miedo cuando se molestaba, no cuando se molestaba sino cuando el hacía algo para hacerle enojar

…. –el silencio se adueñó de la línea mientras que Fudou, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Shirou, Someoka, Handa, Max entraba al salón mirando como todos veían a su capitán - ¿perdonarte? –oyeron todos –¿Qué debería de perdonarte? –un suspiro de parte de Endou se escucho –si el maestro me levanta un retraso por llegar tarde Mamoru ku … LO PRIMERO QUE HARE SERA PONERTE MORADO, SEGUNDO HACERTE ESCRIBIR 'AVISAR SI ME ADELANTO' EN UNA LIBRETA COMPLETA Y TERCERO HARE QUE TE CONFIESES A LA PERSONA QUE TE GUSTA EN BOLAS, ahora ¿crees que estoy enojado contigo? Para nada solo quiero tirarte del tercer piso, coger un par de balones y hacer lo mejor para sacar el estrés … te entrare a balonazos, bueno adiós Mamoru disfruta tus minutos de vida – el sonido avisando que Kaze había cortado resonó

Bueno vengo ahora –dijo Fudou dándose la vuelta – comprare unas flores para tu cuerpo Endou ¿de que color las quieres?

No voy a morir Kaze solo esta un poco enojado, se calmara lo conozco muy bien –dijo sonriendo un poco asustado, todos sus amigos le miraron y luego a Fudou

Trae todas las negras que puedas te las pagare después si guardas el recibo –dijo Kidou mirándolo con seriedad, la sentencia de muerte de su amigo ya había sido declarada

Estoy de acuerdo con Kidou –apoyo Handa y Max asintiendo con la cabeza

Oigan estoy aquí –protesto mas asustado de lo que estaba -¿voy a morir hoy?

La verdad no se que le abras hecho al pasivo de #2 pero… su tono hizo que el miedo me comiera hermano –dijo Tsunami mirando a Endou y luego ponerse serio- Endou, nuestro querido capitán y un loco al soccer, todos iremos a tu funeral, dejaremos flores y un balón en tu honor, trataremos de que tu cuerpo quede reconocible, apoyaremos a Kazemaru para que no valla preso, consolaremos a tu madre, se feliz en el mas allá jugando soccer con los ángeles y personas ya muertas, descansa en paz, tu, mi amigo siempre vivirás en nuestros corazones.

Amen – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

¡Que no voy a morir! –grito desesperado escondiéndose debajo de su asiento – Kidou…. Ayúdame a salir de esto

No –contestación inmediata - no me meteré con un Kazemaru Ichirouta enojado, lo lamento la última vez me metí y si no es por Haruna y Aki me muerde y todavía no comprendo cómo fuiste tan estúpido para pedirle que se vistiera de mujer por tener curvas

Es la verdad, un vestido ajustado se le vería bien, le resaltaría el trasero, las piernas si es corto y las curvas –dijo enojado saliendo de debajo de su asiento .

¿y desde cuando te fijas en mi trasero, piernas y curvas pervertido adicto al soccer? –dijo una voz demasiado de familiar, todos los chicos retrocedieron mirando como Kaze entraba al salón, este tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras ponía su bulto en el suelo, paso su mano por el mechón que tapaba su ojo lo paso por detrás de su oreja y con una mirada inocente dijo –sabes me había calmado… recapacite que matarte a golpes no era la solución pero… llegue y oí tus palabras… deduje que la violencia es buena para una persona con educación

Entonces no me mataras Kazemaru –dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de debajo de su asiento y de poco acercándose al peli azul el cual negó con la cabeza

DEDUJE QUE A PATADAS Y A BALONAZOS SE TE RECONECTARAN LAS NEURONAS QUE TINES SUELTAS PERVERTIDO INSOLETE – le grito con fuerza lanzando una patada hacia a Endou pero este la pudo esquivar por una chiripa

Tsunami cogió por la cintura a Kaze alzándolo en el aire mientras que Someoka le aguantaba las piernas para que dejara de patalear y no fuera a darle a alguien

Kazemaru calma, todo se puede resolver a palabras –dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa pero el chico respondió con un codazo al estómago pero no le soltó –c-calmate por favor

Espía a Tachimukai en las duchas –dijo, los ojos de todos, todos en el salón se abrieron, unos de sorpresa otros de odio y unos ojos azules se cristalizaron mientras que una tierna carita se ponía roja

¡¿Espías a Mi Novio mientras se baña?! –grito Tsunami ahora molesto mirando al capitán

¡Claro que no! ¡Kazemaru deja de decir mentiras! – el peli azul solo biro la cabeza sin hacerle mucho caso lo que les dio a entender a todos que había dicho lo primero que pensó

Yo jamás dije quien lo espía, solo sé que alguien vende fotos de Taichi desnudo mientras se baña, eh visto a varias chicas con fotos de el –dijo el peli azul cruzándose de brazos esta vez no era mentira ya que miro directo a los ojos cuando lo dijo –ahora ¿me sueltan? No lo voy a golpear ni a matarlo se me fue el animo

¿Golpear a alguien es cuestión de ánimos? –pregunto Someoka mirando a Fudou quien solo alzo los hombros además de soltar las piernas del defensa al igual que Tsunami

Oye Ka…-antes de que Endou pudiera hablar el maestro entro mandándolos a sentar, al parecer el se había retrasado por 'algo'

Muy bien todos abran el cuaderno de matemáticas en la pj. 78 –empezó a decir e maestro empezando la clase como si nada hubiera pasado


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a Leven 5

* * *

_"Los sentimientos como el amor surgen sin ser esperados, de un cariño de amigos puede volverse a un amor verdadero al que esperas que te corresponda, yo creí saber de el que sabía de ti…que mentira. Jure que tú y el estarían juntos muy pronto, te dije: rendirte no es una opción, si no ve tus indirectas no te preocupes pronto las vera después de todo es un despistado y eso amas de el._

_Si pudiera cambiar el pasado no las diría para que estuvieras aquí disfrutando el presente–Tachimukai Yuki"_

* * *

Una hora Despues

Para nadie en el salón 3-2 fue un secreto la tensión que se sentía alrededor del peli azul, solo miraba el pisaron y escribía, cuando el timbre de almuerzo sonó muchos salieron como si en el salón hubiera un tigre hambriento o la verdad si, había un tigre pero no hambriento sino uno de mal humor, aunque el peli azul no lo dejara notar y pusiera esa sonrisa de 'no pasa nada' el aura que se sentía cuando Endou se le acercaba hacia a más de uno temblar.

Oye Kazemaru –llamo Endou, el mencionado lo miro con una sonrisa un poco forzada mientras 'metía/ tiraba' algunos libros en su casillero

Dime – dijo secamente

Lo lamento ¿sí? Lo del vestido lo dije en broma y creo que me pase, también por dejarte solo esta mañana pero quería llegar a ver algo a una tienda, sé que debí avisar, solo perdiere que me perdones- la cabeza de Endou se bajó con la mirada clavada en el suelo

La mano de Kaze se fue alzando hasta llegar a la cara de Endou, no en una bofetada sino que bajo su banda naranja y lo atrajo hacia el, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente lo que sorprendió al castaño

¿Por qué siempre haces algo que me enoja y luego pides disculpas? Pero esas disculpas… me quitan el enojo tan fácilmente… -dijo con una tierna sonrisa el defensa mientras soltaba la banda que ahora colgaba del cuello de Endou -¿Qué eres Mamoru kun?

¿Eh? –antes de que pudiera contestar aquello el peli azul había serrado su casillero y ahora se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano -¿Qué quiso decir? –se preguntó el mismo para subir su mano y tocar su frente -¿Por qué eres así de sencillo?

-Con los demás-

Esto tiene que acabar –dijo Tsunami mirando a los chicos –la próxima vez de verdad lo matara y no podremos evitarlo.

Estoy de acuerdo con la palmera, si esos dos no se juntan pronto Endou Mamoru terminara muerto antes de confesarse –dijo con una sonrisa Kogure.

Completamente de acuerdo con ellos dos –murmuro Kidou cruzándose de brazos –no me gusta meterme en las relaciones de los demás pero… esos dos se mataran uno a los otros uno de estos malditos días.

Se aman demasiado, no creo que se maten- dijo Fubuki dando una sonrisa y luego recostarse de Gouenji –aunque le debo una a Kazemaru kun por juntarme con Gouenji.

¿Eh? ¿Él también los junto? –dijo el pequeño Tachimukai mirando a Fubu quien asintió confundido.

¿Cuántas personas aquí han sido juntadas después de decirle a Kazemaru sus problemas? –Pregunto Fudou sabiendo muy bien lo que el pequeño Tachimukai había querido decir –la pregunta no solo va para los ukes chicos.

Bueno podemos decir que a casi todo el equipo –murmuro Hiroto con una sonrisa- Kaze tiene esa rara habilidad de dar grandiosos consejos pero jamás seguirlos ¿Raro no?

Común en el –respondieron los demás.

¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Dejamos que se maten o los unimos? –Pregunto Handa mirando a Kidou –no podemos dejar que Kazemaru termine en prisión y el capitán muerto por tener una gran bocota.

Tampoco podemos meternos en esto sin un plan, si arruinamos su relación más de lo que está los muertos seremos nosotros y no Endou –murmuro Suzuno de la nada y espantando a todos.

¿¡Desde cuando estás aquí!? –le grito Midorikawa recordando que ellos no deberían de estar aquí sino que ellos deberían de estar en el instituto imperial junto a Genda y Sakuma.

Bueno yo y Nagumo íbamos hacia la escuela y escuchamos como Kazemaru le gritaba a Endou por el teléfono…nos preocupamos así que vinimos a ver si estaba bien –dijo Suzuno a lo que Nagumo sonrió un poco.

Ya yo tenía un pequeño plan pensado pero creo que entre más seamos mejor se podrá llevar a acabo –dijo Kidou sonriendo – pero primero tenemos que esperar un poco más.

¿Cuánto? –pregunto Max mirándolo con atención.

Por lo menos hasta San Valentín –dijo pensando –solo son dos o tres semanas más.

¿Crees que aguanten más tiempo sin matarse?- dijo Fudou sentándose en una de las bancas de los vestidores.

Sí, no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, ahí que primero suavizar las cosas entre esos dos, acercarlos y hacer que Endou vea las indirectas de Kazemaru ¡El idiota no las ve!

Se ve que no eres el único que se ha dado de cuenta que Kaze le ha dicho más de una vez a Endou lo que siente y el muy…idiota no lo escucha – dijo Gouenji, ya él sabía mucho de la situación, el había presenciado dos o tres veces en las que Kazemaru trataba de que Endou escuchara su confesión pero el capitán jamás lo escuchaba o notaba que hablaba de él.

¿Cómo trato de decirlo? –pregunto Tsunami con una sonrisa.

Oh nada solo le dijo….

Flash Back

Endou, Kaze y Gouenji estaban en el club haciendo algunos papeleos después de la practica, era un buen ambiente, ya casi terminado el trabajo los tres tomaron un descanso y Endou saco un tema muy…privado.

Oigan he oído que ahí un romance entre Hiroto y Midorikawa ¿Sera verdad? –dijo Endou, Gouenji y Kaze lo miraron sorprendido, Endou no era persona de rumores.

Si es verdad deberíamos estar muy contentos por ellos, aunque no estemos en el mismo instituto siguen siendo nuestros amigos -dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa

Lo se…. pero me tenia un poco intrigado –murmuro dando una sonrisa –ustedes dos… ¿Tienen a alguien en mente?

No entiendo tu pregunta Endou –dijo Gouenji.

No te hagas el tonto Gouenji, estoy preguntando si les gusta alguien – el peli crema y peli azul se sonrojaron bastante ante aquella pregunta.

Yo tengo a alguien que me gusta –dijo rápidamente Kazemaru bajando la cabeza.

"se lo dirá" pensó Gouenji con una sonrisa.

¿Quien es Kazemaru?-pregunto Endou.

Bueno no te puedo decir quien es pero te puedo decir que es un gran chico, amable, un poco despistado y le encanta el soccer, lo conozco desde que era un niño.

Parece una persona genial- Kaze miro a Endou con sorpresa, la ilusión se notaba en los ojos avellanas de Kazemaru…

"LO ENTENDIO!" pensó Gouenji, al fin ese ambiente muy raro desaparecería cada vez que esos dos hablaban sobre algo asi.

–me lo debes presentar algún día estoy seguro que serán una gran pareja además si le gusta el soccer será un gran amigo mío, después de todo eres como mi hermano…

"IMBECIL NO PUDISTE METER MAS LAS PATAS!" Gouenji choco su palma contra su frente molesto, su capitán no podía ser mas estúpido.

La cara de Kazemaru encoreció de ira, no podía ser mas claro! Además ¿lo veía solo como un hermano? Eso si le molesto bastante o ¿lo hizo sentirse mal?- Eres un maldito imbécil Endou Mamoru, es que no tienes neuronas para pensar y averiguar quien es esa persona! –le grito molesto cogió sus cosas y camino hasta la puerta dándole una pequeña mirada de tristeza a Endou susurro muy suavemente –no te esperare toda la vida ¿Sabes? Tienes competencia… -ese susurro lamentablemente solo lo oyó Gouenji ya que Endou se había quedado paralizado y no atendió a Kazemaru.

Oye Gouenji –dijo Endou saliendo de su trance.

Dime capitán…

¿Crees que a Kaze le guste …-hubo una pausa para el goleador fue como un milagro su capitán al fin lo había entendí…- …Rococo? Digo el es un loco al soccer – …do… el capitán era un imbécil.

Por lo menos el tiene celebro y daría de cuenta de los sentimientos de Kazemaru además ¡El está del otro lado del Mundo! ¿¡Cómo diablos piensas en el como la persona que Kaze ama?! ¡DIOS! ¡Ya entiendo su frustración! –cogió su bulto y salió por la puerta dando un gran portazo.

Fin del Flash Back

Después de salir de club encontré a Kazemaru casi dándose contra un árbol así que lo invite a comer y aprendí algo muy valioso –dijo con algo de frustración, los demás tenían la misma cara que el al recordar tal incidente pero asintieron para que continuara –jamás en mi vida vuelvo a decirle a Kazemaru que lo invito a comer después de una pelea con Endou ¡el chico por poco me deja en quiebra!

¿Qué esperabas? –dijo Fudou suspirando –el chico estaba depresivo, estoy seguro que sería raro si Kazemaru se pone a llorar, por lo menos no te uso como saco de box, solo te dejo en banca rota.

¿Eso es por experiencia? –le pregunto Mido mirando como el chico asentía subiendo su camiseta, notable moretón lo decía todo, estaba cerca de las costillas y estaba todavía morado -¿Dolió?

¡El maldito tendrá cara de nena pero sabe cómo golpear!- grito molesto –solo le dije golpea la mochila, saca la ira, la golpeo mucho mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, me dejo sin aire y por haberle colmado la paciencia al llamarlo marica me dio tremendo golpe casi me rompe una costilla ¡Y eso es decir mucho!

Eso comprueba que debemos arreglar este asunto antes de que Kaze mate al capitán, él no es un uke normar por lo que se ve así que… ¿Se arriesgan en esta misión? –Esta vez hablo el pequeño Yuuki con una sonrisa –Puedo decir también que Kazemaru tiene experiencia en usar katanas y cuchillos, su padre le enseño desde muy pequeño ya que maneja una empresa de guardaespaldas muy profesionales.

¿Quién en su sano juicio le ensena a un niño a usar cuchillos como armas? –murmuro Nagumo a lo que Yuuki sonrió nuevamente.

Por lo que me conto el padre de Kazemaru cuando fui a su casa, Kaze casi fue secuestrado dos veces por personas que querían dañar la empresa y bueno otras 4 trataron de raptarlo y violarlo así que el entrenamiento de Kazemaru fue para protección personal solo que no pensaba que su hijo tendría tendencias bipolares agresivas.

Tendencias bipolares agresivas ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Algo más? …. –Suzuno se imaginaba lo de bipolar pero un bipolar depresivo no uno agresivo.

Mmm ¡si! –todos suspiraron podía ser que esto fuese muy difícil –A Kaze le encantan las rosas de colores extraños, es alérgico a las margaritas y el maní, adora los chocolates, manzanas y todo lo agrio, en música lo clásico, los violines, el piano y le encanta más la noche que el día…Ahí algo que se me olvida… ah! El padre de Kazemaru es muy sobreprotector, tiene 4 hermanos mayores mas sobreprotectores y es el mas pequeño de la familia, su madre murió y solo tiene a su tía Marie que es una mujer muy pero muy hermosa! Eso seria todo.

¿Y tú sabes todo esto por? –cuestiono Tsunami muy molesto.

El padre de Kazemaru le encanta hablar de su 'angelito menor' y el día que me quede en su casa sus hermanos me mostraron cantidades de álbumes y cosas que yo no quería saber pero ellos me dijeron que como su amigo debía saberlas así que ¿Qué podía hacer?

Oky, al problema se le agregan 4 hermanos sobreprotectores, que puede ser que tengan el mismo entrenamiento que Kaze y un padre que maneja una empresa de guardaespaldas que puede ser que tenga licencia para portar armas de fuego y tenga entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo además de ser sobre protector con su hijo menor ¿Quién tiene sugerencias para que Endou no quede castrado o muerto cuando conozca a su suegro y cuñados? No sean tímidos~ -Fudou estaba usando todo el sarcasmo que tenía y lo que decía era muy verdad ¿en qué diablos se iban a meter? -¿Por qué el capitán no se puede proteger o ser más listo?

Completamente de acuerdo –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, seria una misión muy pero muy fuerte para solo ellos.

Y ¿Cuál es el plan Kidou?

lo unico que debemos hacer es esto...

Cual sera el plan de Kidou?

espero que les haya gustado, muchos abrazos y comenten


End file.
